leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP134
}} Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! (Japanese: 森の王者！モジャンボ！！ King of the Forest! !!) is the 134th episode of the , and the 600th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 2, 2009 and in the United States on December 5, 2009. Blurb The Lilypad Contest is coming up, and Dawn wants Mamoswine to learn some Contest moves. But Mamoswine doesn’t appreciate Piplup and Pikachu laughing as it tries to get things right! With its feelings hurt, Mamoswine charges off into the forest. Dawn follows it, and the two of them are gone for the longest time. Ash and Brock are about to look for their missing friends when they’re stopped by Verona, a forest ranger who forbids people from bringing Pokémon into the area. Out in the forest, Dawn discovers the reason for Verona’s rule: a Tangrowth swings in and uses Absorb on Mamoswine, then leaves a Sitrus Berry as its calling card before escaping. This Tangrowth drains the energy of any Pokémon that enters the forest—the bigger the Pokémon, the better, but it’s just as happy to drain Meowth and Ash’s Grotle too! Once Mamoswine sees Tangrowth again, it tries to pick a fight, but Tangrowth doesn’t want to battle. It’s not until Verona arrives with Ash and Brock that everyone realizes what’s happening: Tangrowth wants to save a dying tree that’s a key part of the forest. Tangrowth absorbs Pokémon energy and leaves berries to help them recover, then uses Growth to heal the tree. Unfortunately, the tree is still dying! Team Rocket shows up to vacuum up Tangrowth and the other wild Pokémon, but Dawn and Mamoswine take out Team Rocket with Mamoswine’s new Hidden Power move. Once Team Rocket is gone, our heroes’ Pokémon offer to help Tangrowth and Verona identifies the spot where all the tree’s nutrients are stored. By using Growth on that spot, the tree is saved—and now Mamoswine has a great new move to use in the Contest! Plot decides to start training for the Lilypad Town . She sends it out but it becomes uninterested and charges into a nearby tree. Then suggests Dawn to demonstrate Mamoswine how a Contest move is made. She orders to use which captivates Mamoswine's attention. Then Dawn suggests Mamoswine to try a move. The Twin Tusk Pokémon uses towards the sky and shatters it with its tusks impressing everyone. Dawn then tells Mamoswine to spin and shatter the Ice Shard with its tusks. Having never done this before, Mamoswine ends up breaking the Ice Shard on its head and two pieces of the ice get stuck in its nose, causing and Piplup to start laughing. Mamoswine blows the pieces of ice out of its nose, but they bounce off a tree and hit it in the head, causing Pikachu and Piplup to laugh even harder. Irate, Mamoswine loses its temper and chases after Pikachu and Piplup for laughing, only to be stopped by Dawn when they hide behind her. Feeling humiliated, Mamoswine runs off into a nearby forest. Dawn follows after it, while scolds Pikachu and Piplup for making fun of Mamoswine while it was trying its best to get things right, causing the two to feel bad for their behavior. In the forest, Dawn finds Mamoswine and tries to persuade it to come back with the promise of a Poffin snack, but before Mamoswine can agree, it spots something deep in the forest and keeps staring continuously there. The scene turns to Ash who prepares to go in search of them but is stopped by a girl. Brock immediately falls in love with her but Croagunk s him. She then introduces herself as Verona, a local Forest Ranger who interdicts anyone to enter the forest with a Pokémon. Dawn and Mamoswine encounter a wild that begins attacking them. The two then get into a fight. Finally, Tangrowth uses on it and drains all of its power then leaves. After its departure, Dawn notices it dropped a Berry which Mamoswine eats, thus regaining its power. Meanwhile, Ash and Brock find out about the same Tangrowth which drains the Pokémon's power. The scene turns back to Dawn and Mamoswine which keeps sniffing Tangrowth's tracks. Dawn becomes angry and leaves it alone, but quickly runs to it after she notices Mamoswine departing. The scene turns to complaining about being tired and hungry. Next, an comes out of the ground and proceeds to attack them when Tangrowth absorbs its powers too. Then as it leaves, notices it left behind another Sitrus Berry. After he picks it up, Tangrowth hears him and absorbs his powers too making Meowth crumble to the ground dropping the Berry in Onix's mouth which instantly heals. After finally leaving, Tangrowth leaves an Berry for Meowth on the ground. After eating it, he instantly regains his vitality. Next, they decide to capture the Tangrowth while Meowth starts to fantasize again. While searching for Mamoswine again, Dawn encounters an which attacks her with . Thankfully, Mamoswine shows up knocking Ursaring with . Then it continues its search for the Tangrowth along with Dawn. The scene once again changes to Ash, Brock and Veronica who are in search of Dawn and Mamoswine. Thinking it might help them, he sends out which is instantly attacked by Tangrowth, but manages to dodge the hit. Ash orders Grotle to use but Tangrowth evades the attack jumping from branch to branch. Grotle uses this time, but Tangrowth dodges the attack and absorbs its vitality. Then it flees the scene again, leaving a Sitrus Berry behind. Instead of eating the Berry, Grotle uses to heal itself. Then it picks up Tangrowth's trail and the group decides to follow. Once night falls, Dawn finds herself lost in the forest along with Mamoswine. It sniffs Tangrowth's trail again and picks Dawn on its back then rapidly heading on Tangrowth's trail, where they meet other wild Pokémon, a , a , a and a , which all proceed to stop them in their tracks. Cherrim hits them with Razor Leaf, Seedot with and Bellsprout along with Shroomish both absorb Mamoswine's power. Then Bellsprout wants to offer it a Berry but Mamoswine quickly recovers and pursues them. Then they arrive at a gigantic tree where Tangrowth appears, and Mamoswine upon seeing it, still angered from Tangrowth's attacks, wants to battle it. After a short dialogue between it and Tangrowth, Mamoswine calms and Ash, Brock, and Verona show up. Verona sees that the tree they are standing behind is the over 1000-year old tree which watches over the forest and was split in half, probably due to a recent thunderstorm, meaning that the tree got struck by lightning. Ash realizes that if the tree goes, then the rest of the forest goes too. Next, Tangrowth uses on the tree, making the group realize its intentions all along. Then, the other Pokémon follow it with the same move but realize that there isn't enough energy in them. Then, Team Rocket shows up with another machine attempting to capture all the wild Pokémon. James claims that it is three times as absorbent as their normal machines. Mamoswine tries using Take Down on it twice, but it doesn't work. James then claims that it is ten times harder to wreck than the normal machines. Mamoswine is then revealed that it is able to use . Mamoswine uses it, easily defeating Team Rocket. In the morning, Tangrowth is found using on Grotle. Grotle uses , but Brock points out that Grotle can only use Synthesis so many times. So, Mamoswine willingly lets Tangrowth use Absorb on it. Tangrowth leaves behind a Sitrus Berry and signals that it has enough energy to try to use Growth again. So, once again, all the Pokémon use Growth on the tree, and it is restored back to its original form. Tangrowth thanks Mamoswine, who now has his full confidence back! Major events * Dawn's Mamoswine learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Verona Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * Trivia * High Touch! 2009 replaced High Touch! as the Japanese opening theme. As with Together2008, the animation footage is completely unchanged from the previous opening. * and are replaced by and , respectively, in the start and end of the Japanese preview clip for the next episode. * The dub's title is based on the phrase "Promoting healthy growth". Errors * In one scene, 's crown is the same color as its forehead. * One of the Pokémon seen using is a . However, Bellsprout cannot learn Absorb in the games by any means. * Near the beginning of the episode, there is a scene showing Piplup on 's head. However, Piplup was not there before or after this scene. * When and are speaking to Verona, the orange part of Brock's jacket is colored the same color as his shirt. * When is blasting off, 's left foot is colored incorrectly. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 134 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Kraftspende erwünscht! es:EP603 fr:DP134 ja:DP編第134話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第132集